coffeefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScottW
Help with the wiki Thank you for starting the wiki. We really need a wiki about everything! Eventually there will be no need for Wikipedia, just Wikia. If you need any help with the wiki, just send me a message on my User talk page and I will do my best. Please note that I'm not a sysop so I can't do as much as you! I don't know much about coffee I'm afraid so I'd just be doing maintainence stuff. I'll come back soon and see how your SeedPosting is getting along. All the best, --lE☺N2323 16:06, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for your offer of help. I'll definitely take you up on it. Right now, I'm just trying to add a few starter articles and track down a few good sources. There's a long road ahead . . . ScottW 17:10, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Help Do you need any help here? If so I will be more than happy to be a sysop. God bless. Sir James Paul 01:07, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the offer of help. Certainly any assistance you can provide will be appreciated. At the moment, my primary aim is to create and expand articles (a long way to go yet). So far, I'm making about 99% of the edits on this wiki, so there really isn't much need for a sysop (haven't been in a revert war with myself yet!). Once we get a real community with multiple active editors, then we'll have to start thinking about how to things of that sort. I suspect that's aways down the line though. ScottW 02:58, 29 December 2006 (UTC) You're welcome! I found that lovely coffee cup image to use at the Hospital Cafeteria forum on the House M.D. Wikia, and it occured to me that you might like it over here too. And a watercooler just seemed terribly...inappropriate for the Coffee Wikia. :) Glad you liked the idea! I'll try to stop in now and again and help out a bit, but please feel free to let me know if you need something specific. Are there any forums or mailing lists for coffee fans where it might be worthwhile to promote the site? We can help out with that too, if you like. Cheers! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 05:05, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :I understand the urge to "make things presentable", and that's fine (although you'll be amazed at how quickly things can take shape with only one or two more collaborators). I'll check back on you here from time to time, but please feel free to holler if you need anything before you're ready to start advertising. :) :In the meantime, would you like some help customizing the site? We can alter the background and font colors, rearrange the sidebar menus, add images, and much more. There are some samples of what's possible at Wikia:Wikia custom skins, if you're interested. Keep up the good work! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 06:35, 20 April 2007 (UTC) thanks thanks for the welcome! :D i'll try and help out here whenver i can, looks like a good site for me ;) [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ''']] [Talk to me] 21:40, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Admin? You are so inactive... Mobutu4 Spelling They have spelt addiction (addition) wrong in your Wikia advert, so it looks like your Coffee wiki is ignorant, which I am sure it isn't. Icedragon64 21:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC)